Not in Elmore Anymore
by moonlightjasmine
Summary: Due to a freak accident during a field trip Gumball gets sent to another universe where he has to survive. will he be able to do it, or not read to find out. WARNING: May get gory in later chapters, I ll change rating if it does.
1. Chapter 1 Reality Falls

**AN:** I do not own Gumball or Batman so you can't sue me. There is another Gumball/Batman crossover and this inspired me to write this one. Here Gumball doesn`t have Anais or his mother to help him so he has to rough it up on his own for a while and it will have better results than in 'The Hero' or 'The Forest'. Here he sacrifices himself to save others and is suddenly thrust into another completely unknown place so he will act slightly OOC.

Chapter 1: Reality Leaves.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Gumball Watterson screeched out as the black hole caused suction increased even more causing the present Elmore citizens to cry out in fear as they held on anything to avoid being sucked in.

But out of all of those voices a particular cry of terror made Gumball look towards the hole only for his eyes to widen in horror at what they saw.

Penny, his girlfriend was shape shifting and trying to hold on for dear life but every form she used so far failed to get a strong enough grip. She was currently taking the form of an octopus but her grip slipped and she started plummeting towards the hole shifting in her real self.

"PENNY!" Gumball yelled…..

…. …. …. …. ….

The day had started nice and boring. The Watterson family was all at the school where the students were arranged to meet for their field trip. The school had somehow managed to procure a trip to Elmore Science Research Centre for the students and several teachers and parents who were acting as chaperones.

It was safe to say the kids were not very thrilled they were going to a fancy science lab, even less those whose parents were tagging along.

The present parent chaperones, apart from school faculty ones were Richard and Nicole Watterson, biological parents to Anais and Gumball Watterson and 'foster parents' to _Darwin_ Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius _Watterson_ III.

And 'Foster parents' because Darwin used to be a pet fish that grew legs. And yet they loved him as their own son.

The youngest Anais was a genius child who despite being only four years old was already in Junior High and could most likely understand high school of not college level lectures. She took her looks after her father and was an adorable female rabbit with cotton candy pink fur.

Darwin was the second oldest at 10 and was an enthusiastic fellow who almost always saw the bright side of things and was extremely loyal to his best friend and brother Gumball.

And speaking of Gumball he is the eldest child of the three at 12 years of age. He takes after his mother in looks but has a carefree attitude resembling his father.

Jackie Wilson was also one of the chaperones. She is the proud mother of two children a boy and a girl with her husband Harold.

Rachel Wilson is a young girl and older sister and usually hides her insecurities with yelling.

Tobias Wilson on the other hand is a young boy about Gumballs age, he is sometimes very smug and interested in sports with overbearing self confidence.

And the last parent chaperone was Patrick Fitzgerald the father of Penny and her sister. He is the owner of Fitzgerald Co. a construction company and was protective of his daughter until Gumball showed him that he loved Penny despite her being a shape shifter.

The kids and adults were all waiting in front of ESRC front doors for their designated tour guide when a lizard looking man exited the doors and smiled at the crowd before speaking.

"Welcome to ESRC!" He had a bit of southern twang in his accent which made him more likeable to the kids along with his sunny disposition.

"I`m Prof. Gator. Nice ta meet`cha y`all." He even gave a flamboyant bow making the children laugh. The girls giggled while the boys snickered at his attitude, their spirits slightly lifting from the boredom they were in.

"Now if y`all would follow me we will officially begin the tour and hopefully inspire some bright minds to be scientists. Who here wants ta be a scientist?" he asked and the only one to actually raise their hand, quite optimistically was Anais.

That made the reptilian looking professor chuckle.

"Well there`ll be more when we finish this tour. I promise ya that. Now we better get 'a move on." He opened the door and motioned for them to enter. Children were first, then adults and when everyone was inside he closed the door as he entered behind them.

The lobby was impressive to say the least. It was a circle shaped room and in the middle of it was a large model of the Solar system with all its planets and moons, quite detailed.

The floor was a pristine white polished to perfection, making the kids see their reflections in it.

The followed after gator to a substantially long hallway with glass cases lined up on both sides with gadgets mannequins and pictures.

"This here is the Hall of Fame and History. It`s where our most famous inventions through the ages of the ESRC are stored to be shown to all visitors. We have since the first days of the Centre to the latest ones in use." Gator said as he started walking down the hall.

"Now to fully grasp the tour you first have to know the history behind it. It all began in the 1950`s with a young girl named Elizabeth Hart. She was an avid lover of music, but in that time we used record players to listen to music that were incredibly heavy and could weigh up to 10 pounds. She loved music so much she invented a Mini Missy Portable Gramophone with mini records too. That soon became the years top selling item and teens everywhere wanted a portable music player. She started off the beginning of MP players." He said making some of the kids go 'ooh'.

"Since then the ESRC has been growing and growing. Some of our most famous inventions are…." He said before pointing at the cases where said inventions were proudly displayed along with a list of general information and a picture of the invention being used.

"Skate Shoes. Footwear with retractable wheels on them for teens who could not afford or were not comfortable with skates. It was a substantially popular item for about a decade when the much cheaper companies started producing rip off and it soon was taken out of the market."

A mannequin was dressed as a girl in the fifties and was wearing said skates while a couple laughing and skating was shown on a picture nearby.

"Flexy Cloth. Far lesser popularity, probably since there were not much benefits from it except it was elastically and really hard to tear."

The mannequin for this looked as if it belonged in a dress shop….. from the sixties. A girl was laughing as she stretched her sweater in a picture nearby.

"The only reason it was popular was due the hippy subculture in the sixties." Gator said as he approached another glass case.

"The shades. Sunglasses that doubled as binoculars. They had a state of the art during that period technology. Vastly enjoyed in the seventies."

A lady leaning on a surface with one hand a winking at the camera over the shades she wore. Instead of a mannequin there was a small pedestal where a pair of sunglasses sat. So polished, without a speck of dust on them, looking brand new.

"And a favorite for all teen during the eighties. The Game Max slash Dance Master slash walkie talkie in one wrist watch. Easy to dance with and fun to be around. But you had to carry chips which had about a two minute long song on each of them. So you needed a pouch for all those chips."

Like the last one this didn't have a mannequin but the picture showed a girl dancing to music.

"Also the Jelly Spray was quite popular for those who wanted to do their own graffiti coat or Jelly jewelry." There was a spray canister displayed with a few pictures.

One had a boy spraying the back of his denim jacket with a predesigned pattern. The other a girl stretching a strand of Hardened plastic Gelatin and braiding it into a necklace.

"The Gook was popular as well in the nineties. It had a goo like structure which would be easy to glue back together. It was easy to clean it and especially the one that glowed in the dark."

Again a picture of kids playing with a gooey structure of some kind.

"And in the new millennium we invented the Tech Pack. A back pack with a built in computer. Not very popular due to its price but easily one of our best inventions."

The back pack was a dark blue and looked quite normal.

"And the final product to be placed here two years ago. The Watt Gloves. Created for electricians and protected the hands by absorbing it and storing it until it could be transferred to electricity using appliances. My personal favorites." He said as they reached the end of the hallways.

Before they continued forward Gator stopped the children and said.

"Now for this next part y`all need to look like scientist. So if you go down that door o`er there…"he pointed at a door.

"You`ll get lab coats and safety goggles which you can keep once the tour is over."

The kids cheered and charged down the door, eager to get at least some excitement.

The adults stayed outside before Gator spoke.

"Adults too I'm afraid." The adults followed after and only Gumball was left outside.

Gator looked at him, the kid looked fairly bored.

"Ya don`t want a lab coat son?" he asked since the twelve year old still stood there with crossed arms.

"Nah watching is boring for me. I`ll just wait for them to come back here." The blue cat said leaning back against the wall.

Gator chuckled, the kid was stubborn. It reminded him of himself when he was at that age.

"Tell ya what. Since you don`t wanna just watch, how would you like to test out some safe inventions?" he asked chuckling when the boys ears perked up.

"Really?" Gumball asked, getting excited of doing something other than watching.

"Sure. Heck I'll even make ya my assistant for the day." He said then offered his hand to the kid.

"What do ya say..uh what`s your name now?" he asked, feeling awkward he didn't know the name of his temporary assistant.

"I`d love to sir. And it`s Gumball Watterson, sir." The kid said, giving a tiny smile that made his canines show.

"Well come on Gumball. Since you volunteered to test a few gadgets let go through this room where the ones for the presentation were prepared." And he led Gumball to a room.

It was definitely science looking with a metal table and machines and on the metal table a nicely folded bundle of clothes were waiting for him.

There were a pair of dark colored jeans, a black t shirt and a dark blue hoody.

Touching the fabric which was soft and stretchy Gumball asked.

"Hey isn`t this that Flexy Cloth you showed?" he asked making Gator smile.

"Ah so he did listen." He noted making Gumball blush.

"Yes, we scientists tent to try to perfect things even if it has been a while since those thing exist. That's why you see newer and better. It`s natural to want to better and improve. In fact all those inventions have been improved."

Gator motion to the clothes Gumball was now wearing.

"WE have come so far that the clothes can act as natural heather without any short wiring."

He placed a pair of black and blue sneakers.

"There can have wheels, rockets and stick to any and every surface. Perfect for climbers." He said as Gumball laced up the sneakers which reached a few inches above his ankles.

A pair of sunglasses were next.

"Not only zooming in and out. They have heat, night and x-ray vision with them and can be combined."

Gumball placed the shades in his pocket.

A wrist watch with a sci-fi look.

"Now a communication devise along with a scan and analyzer. Removed the music and games."

Gumball strapped the watch to his wrist.

A canister of green looking goo.

"A good batch of glow on the dark Gook, for a light show."Gator said smirking.

Gumball mirrored that smirk as he pit the container in his pocket as well.

And finally a backpack was placed on the table. Gumball knew what it was, he was just so surprised it was so small and normal looking

"is that really a computer?" he asked.

"It`s an AI. Artificial intelligence. It has a tiny antenna which doubles as a projector and it`s voice commanded."

Finally he too something that looked like a metal collar.

"That's the Cloak Master 5000. I will give it to you to put it on in front of the crows so ya really knock their socks off." Gator said making Gumball nod.

The two of them exited where the class and chaperones were already waiting for them.

"And now ladies and gentlemen a volunteer has agreed to assist me, can you applaud for Gumball Watterson." He said as Gumball joined him.

"Don`t worry all the inventions we are going to show you are one hundred percent safe!" Gator guaranteed seeing the worry on the faces of adults.

"Now let's begin." Gator said pressing a button and they entered a room with many scientists in white lab coats working on various projects.

There Gumball demonstrated the shoes by walking up the wall and on the ceiling, the shades by zooming on a picture, using night, heat and x-ray vision. He finally got to the part Prof. Gator would show the Cloak Master 5000."

"This is our latest invention. The Cloak Master 5000." The Professor said showing the metal collar to the audience. Turning to gumball he asked.

"Gumball if you please." He said handing him the chocker which Gumball strapped to his neck and waited. Finally Gator spoke.

"Pallet change Black." He spoke and suddenly the blue in Gumballs fur turned pitch black.

At the gasp of the crowd Gator explained.

"The collar scans it`s wearer and then places a holographic shield over them changing the desired element. It can even do this." He turned towards the twelve year old and said.

"Hide ears." And then Gumball`s ears just disappeared.

"It can also hide any feature. Now kids you can go around the room and look around as long as you don`t touch anything and don`t bother the people who are working."

The kids cheered before they scattered.

Tobias had wandered over to a table where two pole looking objects were on opposite sides of the table. They were connected by a stream of dark energy and in the middle of it was a noticeable black dot.

"He mister, what is that?" he asked the man who was scribbling something on a clip board and carefully pressing buttons on a control panel.

"We are trying to create a way to control a black hole and so far it`s working." He said but for Tobias that was as if someone was talking in Greek to him.

"Uh huh." He said pretending to look interested before leaving.

But what neither Tobias nor the scientist noticed was another man in white lab coat with his nose in data files who tripped over Tobias and into the man working at the table stabilizing the black hole causing a few buttons to be pressed randomly.

That in turn caused to stabilizing process to short circuit and the hole to start to rapidly grow.

"EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" the scientist said as the hole grew and grew.

The kids shriek and grabbed at what they could reach.

…. …. …. …. ….

And that's where we are now.

"PENNY!" gumball cried out. The girl in question managed to grab on to another table but you could see her grip was weak.

"What should we do?!" he asked the man working on the black hole.

"You need to throw a solid object with a big enough electrical charge to cancel it since it`s made of antimatter!" the man said.

"The Watt Gloves! Gumball use the Watt Gloves!"Anais shouted.

"Got it." Gumball said as he activated the rockets on his shoes and zoomed to get the Watt Gloves who were already charged with powers.

As soon as the gloves were on his hands he flew towards the hole. The plan was simple. Activate the gloves and shove them in the hole while flying away but that all changed when he heard Penny shriek in fear as she kept slipping again.

Not thinking he shot towards her and pulled her away from the hole and towards her father.

Patrick looked at the kid who he used to think was a trouble maker.

"Thank you. "He said.

Gumball nodded before flying back towards the hole to throw the gloves.

But just when he came within reach the shoes started to splutter.

"What is going on?!"He asked looking at Professor Gator whose eyes had widened in fear.

"They are losing fuel! You have to shut the off or you won`t have enough to get out!" he said which made the rest of the Watterson Family cry out in fear and outrage.

"What?!" that was Nicole who was not believing her ears.

"No! Gumball!" Anais said eyes tearing up for her oldest brother.

"Gumball stop it!"Darwin yelled, hoping his brother would listen.

"Soooon!"Richard cried out with tears in his eyes as well.

"You can`t do that Gumball! You might die!" Penny said as she held on to her father.

Gumball looked at the people begging him not to. If he didn`t do this, all of them might die. Even though he was usually cowardly he knew it would be better one life instead of who knows how many if the hole kept spreading.

"I`m sorry!" He cried out making his family's hearts sink at those words.

"You need to be safe first. I love you take care." He said just at the last splutter came from the boots and he flew towards the hole.

The Watt gloves glowing with electricity as he slammed his arms in the hole causing a blinding glow to surround the room.

When the glow faded the suction stopped and all the people plummeted to the ground.

Nicole was the first one up.

"Gumball?! Gumball! GUMBALL!" She said looking around, but there was no sign of her blue furred son.

The only thing there was a glove, tattered and charred.

Nicole gingerly picked the glove up as her breathing chocked and she started to sob as she pressed her face into the glove.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see her husband Richard who was silently crying as well. Unlike all the time he was known for crying out loud, this time he didn't say a word. He only hugged his wife in a tight grip as tears trailed down his cheeks.

An already sobbing Darwin and Anais joined them soon after and the family grieved together for the loss of their family member.

Penny buried her head in her father's chest currently in the shape of a rabbit.

Any other who watched this display cast their eyes down form a moment of silence as respect to the young man who had saved them all.

A hero to whom they would always be thank full.

…. …. …. …. ….

Meanwhile in a dark alleyway in a huge city a small figure which was until now unmoving groaned and stood up.

"What hit me?" a kid who had light blue hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

But that`s not what was peculiar about this boy. No, what was strange about him was that he had distinctive feline look to himself.

He had a pair of blue cat ears atop his head which blended in with his hair.

And a slim blue tail that protruded from between his pants and shirt.

"Ugh I feel like I`ve been sucked in through a vacuum cleaner and then spit out." He said before his memories of what happened returned and he jerked up.

"Sucked in?! The hole!" he shouted as he looked around.

"Wh…where am I?" he looked around and nothing seemed familiar and then looked at his hands only to freeze as he took in the five fingers on each hand.

"Why do I have five fingers?!" he asked in panic before remembering the Cloak Master 5000.

"Cloak Master…..turn off." He uncertainly spoke and waited the device to turn off but was met with nothing.

"Cloak turn off!" He said a bit louder, hoping that his voice wasn`t loud enough to be heard. But yet again he was met with nothing.

"CLOAK TURN OFF!"He shouted at the top of his lungs in hysterical desperation and he got no reaction what so ever.

He started to rock himself.

"Maybe…maybe it`s busted. Jammed or something. Yea that's it. "He muttered before stopping completely and approaching a nearby puddle to peek in.

Looking at this reflection, he saw a scrawny human kid with blue hair and cat ears while no human ears in sight. His eyes were also noticeably green instead of black like usual.

He looked at his tail and it was quite longer than he remembered.

Looking at his reflection hoping it would blink at him to pro that is not him he sees.

He reaches for his head and the kid in the pond does as well. He touches the tips of his ears and the kid is imitating it. Finally he decided to test if the collar is broken. So quietly he can barely hear the words he whispers.

"Palette change hair black." And right before him the boy in the ponds hair bleeds black.

Letting out a screech of rage he swipes at his now confirmed reflection angrily, only succeeding at agitating the water surface. Nothing more.

"Okay so I turned half human. Mom is going to …." And he freezes once again. Suddenly swiveling around him looks around the dark alleyway.

"Mom? Dad?! Anybody!" he shouts but the only things he hears back are his echoes through the deserted streets.

"Somebody! Anais? Darwin?!" Now he`s starting to panic and then reality crashes down on him.

He. Is. Alone. He is alone somewhere, he doesn't know where without anyone he knows and not even looking like himself anymore.

The first tear falls. Then the second one. And pretty soon twin streams of tears start leaking from his eyes down his face and dripping into the puddle he swiped at.

No one is there with him. No one helps him. He is left alone. A single skinny black haired kid crying in an alleyway.

Reality leaves him alone, in a strange of which he is sure is not home, or anywhere near home at least. It leaves him crying his heart out to the world and no one is bothering to watch.

I leaves him feeling cold.

 **AN:** So what did you think? Don't worry he won`t die! He is just currently being hit by the reality of the situation. I did this on a whim for kicks since I read the other Gumball/Batman crossover and it left me wanting something since the idea was already growing like a weed in my brain.

So if you like it read and review. If you don't &%$# you!

Just kidding! ;P

Just review, even if you don`t like it.

And do visit my other stories and give your opinion. I would much appreciate that.

moonlightjasmine


	2. Chapter 2 In The City of Anarchy

**AN:** I do not own Gumball or Batman so you can't sue me. There is another Gumball/Batman crossover and this inspired me to write this one. Here Gumball doesn`t have Anais or his mother to help him so he has to rough it up on his own for a while and it will have better results than in 'The Hero' or 'The Forest'. Here he sacrifices himself to save others and is suddenly thrust into another completely unknown place so he will act slightly OOC.

Previously on Not in Elmore Anymore…..

" _WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"_

" _PENNY!" Gumball yelled….._

" _Welcome to ESRC!"_

" _I`m Prof. Gator. Nice ta meet`cha y`all."_

" _Ya don`t want a lab coat son?" he asked since the twelve year old._

" _That's the Cloak Master 5000. I will give it to you to put it on in front of the crowd so ya really knock their socks off."_

" _We are trying to create a way to control a black hole and so far it`s working."_

" _EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" the scientist said as the hole grew and grew._

" _You need to throw a solid object with a big enough electrical charge to cancel it since it`s made of antimatter!" the man said._

" _They are losing fuel! You have to shut the off or you won`t have enough to get out!"_

" _You can`t do that Gumball! You might die_

" _You need to be safe first. I love you take care."_

" _Gumball?! Gumball! GUMBALL!" She said looking around, but there was no sign of her blue furred son._

 _Any other who watched this display cast their eyes down form a moment of silence as respect to the young man who had saved them all._

 _A hero to whom they would always be thank full._

 _Meanwhile in a dark alleyway in a huge city a small figure which was until now unmoving groaned and stood up._

" _Wh…where am I?" he looked around and nothing seemed familiar._

" _CLOAK TURN OFF!"He shouted at the top of his lungs in hysterical desperation._

" _Mom? Dad?! Anybody!"_

" _Somebody! Anais? Darwin?!"_

 _He. Is. Alone._

 _I leaves him feeling cold._

… _._

… _. …._

… _. …. …._

Chapter 2: Survival In the City of Anarchy

Gumball quickly learned that the city he had found himself was no sunshine and rainbows, unlike Elmore.

In fact it was the complete opposite of Elmore. It was, dark, dreary and gray. The sky was almost always cloudy and even when sun shined , it only made the city a tad bit more colorful.

Gumball wasn`t used to this. He was used to Elmore. Shiny, happy bizarre Elmore where even the tiniest things you considered ordinary and every day talked.

Gotham, as he found out courtesy of a discarded newspaper was mildly reminding him of the forest of Doom without the monsters. Just more city like and instead of flesh eating monsters were psychotic criminals who wouldn`t hesitate to kill you.

The first day was extremely challenging and grim. He had to venture out of the alley where he had cried himself to sleep and try to explore the city while also fill his empty stomach.

First he double and triple checked that his ears, tail and hair color were hidden and changed. He now had a messy black mop of hair spiking in different directions. He his them because while he peeked out towards the exit of the alley he noticed no one had ears that were animalistic and few had distinct hair coloring.

Quietly leaving the alley with his hands in his pockets and the hood drawn over his head and shades over his eyes he followed the flow of people. Most had mistaken him for a kid leaving for school, with the tiny backpack on his back so they left him alone.

Looking around he saw that the buildings were covered with graffiti and the streets with garbage, but no one was moving to do anything about it.

The sky above was a dreary grey making him feel as if he was in those old black and white photos, except for the dash of color here and there due to clothing people wore.

He decided to get something to eat. He had a few dollars in his pocket, he thought to transfer the knick knacks from his old pants into the clothes Prof. Gator gave him. That action just made sure he can eat.

After half an hour of looking around he entered a decent locking grocery and bought as much non perishable food as he could. He didn't spend all his money. He just bought a loaf of bread, some jerky and couple of packets of spiced crackers. He also got an apple to munch on as he continued to peruse the streets.

The neighborhood where the alley he left was in a lot worse shape than what seemed like down town. High skyscrapers some of them with decorated rooftops and others with antennae.

The building where he woke up were also tall but looked to be on their last leg. Looking around he noticed a sign that said 'Gotham Public Library'.

It was quite a large building, looked quite old and had stone gargoyles. Six of them, four on the part that looked a bit taller that the main part and an additional two on the body.

Marking it as a landmark Gumball started his trek back to the alley where he woke up.

Weaving through the streets he made it to the alley but frowned when his stomach growled.

Crouching on the ground he zipped the backpack open and pulled out a pack of crackers. As he munched on them he assessed the alley.

Looking around he noticed that one of the metal dumpsters was turned over sideways and a bunch of carton discarded nearby. An idea pinged in his head and he approached the sideways dumpster and looked at it. It was big enough for him to fit inside. He went around the back and strated to push the huge metal near the fire escape he saw.

It was hard and he was fairly sweaty when it was finally where he wanted it. Not right under the fire escape but close enough so if he climbed on in he could scale up the ladders. The opening of the dumpster was facing the red brick building wall with enough of space between the two so he could squeeze in.

Then he grabbed the cardboard and piled and placed it around the dumpster to hide the tiny space. Soon enough the tiny entrance couldn`t be seen.

Gumball patted himself on the shoulder for a work well done. Well at least hours upon hours of making forts with Darwin had somehow paid off.

An that thought just made him feel somber again. He quietly crawled in his dumpster and huddled in a ball before closing his eyes and falling in a dreamless sleep.

…. …. …. …. ….

It has been a while after that. Five to six weeks, at least. He could only count the day by newspapers he found.

The money he had were long gone. Mostly spent on food and a library card. In the past he would have argued why would he spend his money on a library card, but with the fact that he had no home meant he couldn`t go to school something he never thought he would miss) and so nothing to do. The only TV he saw was when he would stay in front of the Tech store for a few minutes to see what was on the numerous displayed scenes which almost all the times was a report of some crime.

Mugging, kidnapping, murder of some of the special villains being sent to the Asylum by the resident hero.

He was in a city where a man dressed up and beat up criminals, that should say for itself how corrupted the city was.

He had already gotten into scuffles. Not major like the Bat, small like the few punks who looked to be starting high school who had wanted to take his back pack. Those were the most recent. He had gotten away with a bruised cheek and busted lip. One of them had received a scratch on his face and black eye, the other a broken nose and a kick to the stomach. That was lucky.

The first time he got beat up in this town it almost rivaled the ones Jamie did to him back in school. Out of all the stupid adventures he did back home his pain tolerance was pretty high.

His dumpster was much more 'furnished' now he guessed. He had laid a bunch of blankets over one another and bunched one up to imitate a mattress and pillow, while using the thickest of them to cover himself with. It was nearing winter and it helped that his clothes could heat up.

Heck he even had that as a decoy. He found a special place to stay the night.

He used the Gook as a night lamp of sorts. He would take it out of the container and play with it for a while when he couldn't sleep despite the exhaustion.

As for food he usually scoured the dumpsters near grocery stores, or supermarkets. His dad was right, you can find almost anything in the garbage.

There were times when he would grow restless and the only thing that could calm him was the moon. Usually he would watch it from one building. It had a pretty decent roof and was the shortest in the area but the view of the sky was perfect. It had gargoyles as decorations (no surprise there) and the building next to it had a clock on the side of it.

Sometimes as he gazed at that silver sphere he would see the Bat Signal light up and shut down soon after.

He almost had a run in with several villains. Once he saw Batman defeat Penguin from the roof of a building and he saw two woman in a high speed chase with the police. One of them had mint green skin with flaming red hair and the other was dressed as a jester from what he knew. He saw them as he was walking down the street to his lunch dig.

He knew that there was a river which separated the city from the suburbs. And from what he could see using the Shades it was a rich suburb.

He knew where he lived was a semi deserted part of the Narrows, the poorest of poorest living area. And he knew to never approach the hill where the Asylum was. The Arkham Asylum, where the criminals all went. Not a few days passed before somebody escaped or when unfortune happened a mass break out.

Lately he had been getting better at running and climbing. His hearing and eyesight had improved as well. He remembered his mother tell him it was instinct. Maybe living as a homeless kid having to provide for himself was finally making them emerge.

He also seemed younger. He was twelve when he got sucked in, but he seemed to de age a year or so. And he seemed smarter as well. Well not smarted than average, but still. He wondered if Anais he appeared here would she be the smartest person in the city.

Because back in Elmore she was smart, he`d give her that. But if he went form a doofus to average here she would be a freaking genius.

But he didn`t linger further. He didn`t want to think about his little sister stuck in a place as bad as this. With how young she was anything could have happened to her.

No she was better back at Elmore with Darwin and her Daisy the Donkey doll.

But Gumball also had a reason not to wish his sibling were here. If they got discovered they would have to go to social services. He saw some kids like that when he got out for a walk. They looked lost, the system with all it saying to help only made things worse.

So he avoided any and all police stations. They would only take him somewhere he didn't want to be.

But that's not to say he had no one to talk to. There was a lady he always chatted with, whenever they bumped in with each other.

She was nice. He had met her on one of his restless nights. An especially big one. He had been sitting on his favorite roof looking at the full circle in the sky. Its silver light bathed him making his white skin glow and his eyes almost glowing.

Ever since he arrived he grew passionate and fascinated with the moon, he didn`t know why but he liked it.

And as he sat there on the edge of the building he heard a scuffle from nearby and soon a lady dressed in a tight cat suit showed up. And literally cat suit. She had a skin tight black leather suit with catlike ears at the top of her head. Her hands had claw like tumble things and a whip was strapped to her waist.

She looked around carefully as if expecting someone to charge from the shadows, before her eyes set on his figure. He was already curiously looking at her.

"Oh a little kiddy up so late. It`s passed your bedtime you know." She said and crossed her arms mocking a mother scolding a child.

When he didn`t move, or run away in fear only going back to gaze at the moon.

He guessed that intrigued her as she sat next to him and followed the direction his gaze was directed at. When she saw what he was so enraptured she chuckled.

"Ah, the moon. It`s beautiful like this isn't it?" she commented, only receiving a nod from him.

"It makes me feel calm." He said quietly and the lady turned to him.

"And me as well, but sometimes it causes me to get frisky. I usually pull the best heists then." She said and pulled out some kind of gold necklace that glittered in the pale moonlight.

"Shiny." He commented, his inner cat screaming to bat at the glowing sparks.

"Exactly." She said.

They fell into silence at that, gazing at the moon for a few moments. Then he broke it by asking.

"Who are you lady?" he could tell she was surprised.

"You`re not from here are you? And Lady?" she asked a slightly baffled expression on her face.

"No I'm not. And yes, Lady. You move like one, with catlike grace. Reminds me of my mom." He let it slip out.

It was clear to say she was downright flattered by his comment.

"Well thank you. I am Cat Woman, thief extraordinaire. And what was your mother's name?" she asked.

"Nicole." He quietly said the name of the woman whose traits he shared.

"She moved like that too." He said and he heard Lady shift as she asked again.

"Where is….your mother?"

He obviously couldn't tell her the truth so he settled for half of it.

"Not here anymore." Well she never was but she didn't need to know that.

Lady was silent for a while before he got up to leave.

"Well I got to go to sleep. See you around Lady." He said already deciding the nickname for her.

As he jumped down the roof he saw her looking with a tiny smile.

After that they had met once an week. She would always be there and for an hour he would talk to her about meaningless things. Sometimes she gave him money, sometimes she brought milk of all things and they drank together as they gazed at the city.

She never asked about his family but he gave her tidbits. About how his Dad would stay home and take care of them, and how his mom was the most scary yet strongest person he knew. How Darwin would always find the plus in everything and how Anais would give advise older siblings give to their younger ones despite being the youngest of the family but still have her childish moments.

He even told her about Penny. How he had a crush on her which made him go stupid as soon as he saw her.

She laughed at that one, not mockingly, but like a cousin laughs and it pleases you to see them smile.

One night she came with her lipstick which was almost always perfectly applied smudged. When he asked she had simply gone aloof like he did when he saw Penny and said he would understand when he grew up.

The look she gave him after he asked if someone kissed her or something made him blush so hard his face mimicked a cherry.

She wouldn`t say it but she liked it when he called her Lady. It made her preen exactly like a cat.

While on one of their conversations he had seen a dark figure with a cloak hiding nearby and not moving as if studying the woman with a worried yet cautious glance.

Another person he met was a young man in a black and blue suit. He had a domino mask on and was chasing a goon who was headed towards Gumball.

The goon had pulled the kid aside and thrilled to make him a hostage, but Gumball who was starting to get more than enough fighting back experience pulled him forward and punched the man in the face, effectively knocking him out.

"Whoa! And I thought Robin was tense."The man with the domino mask commented as Gumball turned around.

"Well thanks for making my job easier."He said as he moved to drag the man away.

Seeing that there was nothing to do Gumball just smiled.

"No problem." He said before turning around and walking away.

He had met one of the Robins in what seemed to be a gang fight deep in the Narrows.

The man in red had seemed to lose his metal staff and was fighting off the thugs with his glowed fists, but even that wasn`t looking good for him since he was against 7 people.

Gumball saw the staff in a corner. Jumping down he yelled.

"Here! Catch!" the masked teen turned to him and seeing the staff being thrown towards he grabbed it and started bashing enemies with it.

One thug tried to attack Gumball for giving Robin a better chance at survival but he was quickly knocked out courtesy of our own naturally blue haired kid who was currently using a collar to hide that fact.

"Thanks!" Robin said as he whacked a few more thugs.

"No problem Robin!" that made the teenager stop for a second.

"I`m Red Robin." He corrected, now making Gumball pause.

"What`s the difference?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"robin is younger than me." The teen muttered as he hit another goon.

"Wait. How many Robins are out there?" Gumball asked said and got punched on the cheeks by a goon since he stopped moving.

"Well throughout Bat family history, four. One of them is Nightwing now." Red Robin said.

"You okay there?" He was asking about the punch on his cheek courtesy of one of the thugs. It was definitely going to bruise.

"Yeah barely felt it." Gumball said as he gave the thug three times stronger punch.

"And now were even." He said dusting his hands, looking at the fallen thug.

"Yowch. Remind me not to do anything like that. It`s almost as scary as D…. Robin." Red Robin said.

"Dully noted." Gumball muttered before walking away, seeing as he knocked down the last thug.

"I`m going to go get this under ice." Really just going to put a clump of snow wrapped in cloth on it.

"Well sure…"Red Robin turned to finish only to see he was alone in the alley with the passed and knocked out thugs.

"I thought we were the only ones who could do that."

A particular nasty introduction was when he heard shootings in an alley and when he went to investigate he saw a bunch of dead mafia members and a man wearing a red helmet that covered his entire head standing alive and clutching his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"He asked the man who swiveled around with a gun ready to fire before relaxing after seeing it was a kid.

"Hey brat do you feel like dying?!"he had shouted at him and slowly the 11 year old shook his head.

"Then don`t sneak up on me!" The man fired back.

"I was just asking if you were okay. You`re bleeding from your shoulder and it looks pretty serious."He said pointing at the bloody wound.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital?" he suggested and was violently verbally shot down.

"Are you crazy!? Do you know what will happen to me if I do go to a hospital?" the Helmet man asked.

Again Gumball shook his head the Helmet( that what his name will be until he finds out what they call him) man shouted.

"They would slam me in jail without even looking at the wounds! You dimwit, think a little." He shouted making Gumball flinch but then he held his shoulder in pain.

Then was the moment when Gumball had an idea. He would take the injured man to home base.

He never said it was a good idea, just an idea.

"How about I help you out with that? Better than bleeding outside." He said as The Helmet looked at him as if to see if he was trying to trick him.

"Fine." He growled out, and followed the smiling Gumball out the alley and towards 'Home base'.

When they finally reached the alley The Helmet asked.

"So now what, do we climb the fire escape ladder to reach you place or something?"

Gumball just shook his head.

"I don`t live up there." He said motioning towards the building apartments.

"Then where do you live?" Helmet asked looking around, but deep down he kind of already knew.

"In there." Gumball pointed towards the sideways turned dumpster.

"Great, I'm getting medical attention from a kid, a homeless kid to boot." Helmet muttered as he followed Gumball at the side of the container.

Crawling in Gumball entered the container, his guest following after him.

Seeing the pile of blankets on the floor and the paper glued to the walls of the dumpster he spoke.

"I don`t see any medical equipment."

Gumball chuckled.

"We`re not there yet." He said and moved a pile of cartons between the wall and the dumpster to reveal a basement window.

"I did not expect that." Helmet said as he saw the kid enter the basement. Following after him he was careful of his shoulder.

Dropping from the window he saw a storage basement room only premed up with stuff that the kid must have stolen.

"I didn`t steal them." Gumball said knowing what the man was thinking.

"Then how did you get them?"

"The food if from grocery stories dumpsters. You`d be surprised how much food they throw out because it`s near its dead line."

The hammock is just a really sturdy blanket with holes drilled into it using some of the tools here and the blankets I also found in abandoned home shelters." Gumball said as he approached the few wooden shelves that had items on them to find the first aid kit.

"And the medical equipment?"Helmet said pointing at said kit in the kids hands.

"It' fell out of a speeding ambulance truck. It`s still unopened." He showed the still sealed packet to Helmet who nodded.

Gumball tore it open and started to get everything he needed.

"Did the bullet hit you pint on or graze you, and does it have an exit wound?" he asked, unsure if he needed to get the bullet out.

"I pierced through and out." Helmet simply said making the kids nod

Grabbing some gauze, bandages and Rubbing alcohol. He carefully pressed the disinfection fluid dipped cotton to the wound.

"You`re good." Helmet muttered.

"Yeah, well you need that kind of knowledge here in this city. Also my mom had to patch me up almost every day, I was pretty clumsy." Gumball said as he pressed the gaiuse and started wrappring it up.

"Troublemaker? I hadn`t pegged you for the type." The young adult said as he winced at the slightly tight bandages.

"I wasn`t. it was more3 like the gullible idiot who didn`t think things through and usually got some kind or injury at the end of the day. Every day." Helmet chuckled at that.

"Your mom, what was she like?" he asked looking at the brick wall.

Gumball despite what had procured before he appeared in Gotham. He liked to remember the good days. The back lash of realizing he may as well never see them again was what he hated.

"She was determined. She was the one who was working instead of Dad. One day my little sister brought a painting for school from where the principle decided to make her sit at the house and relax. Dad would go to work and I and my brother would go to the guidance councilor to 'channel our energy better." Helmet let out a disbelieving noise.

"Yeah and guy was a full blown hippy so he tried to make it by splattering us with paint, which got into our eyes and made us bump into the walls. Then he tried to make us dance in skin tight outfits that looked plain weird. And finally he outright gave us hammers and let us smash boards." Helmet laughed at that.

"You`re not serious?" he said and looked at Gumball who just nodded. That made the man explode into chuckles.

"And that's not all. You see my mom is one of those people who need to occupy or she goes overboard. She tidied up the whole house and when she had nothing to clan she started to smash vases and dishes which made her laugh. When we got back Dad was crying because he somehow showed up six hours late to his job. So he just went to the couch and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. By the time our little sister came back it was total anarchy in there. Smashed up plates all over the floors and paint on the walls. Our principle started to berate up when my sis finally had enough and said that despite her drawing us the way she did she loved us as we were. And she asked for something to smash as well."

"So you got siblings?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm the oldest. Darwin is 2 years younger and Anais is 8 years younger."

The man paused looking around. Then he spoke.

"What's the rest of your family like kid?" since Gumball was finished with bandaging the wound he sat the man in front or the heater he had found and passed him a blanket.

"Here it`s cold tonight and you need it as much as me." He told him and grabbed another which he draped across his shoulders.

"My mom I told you about but I didn't finish. She`s strong, easily the strongest person I know. And the scariest. Dad was sheltered as a kid which kind of made him a lazy guy. He stays at home and takes care of us while mom works, and he was there for everything. First talk. First walk, he though us that. And unlike Mom he`s a bit on the denser side so I kind of have a hard time imagining them together but I guess its true that opposites attract."

Gumball glanced at the ceiling. He missed seeing his parents and having a dumb day with his Dad and Darwin.

"Anais, my sister she is really smart. Like extremely smart. Only fluently and she can already read and speak much better than me or Darwin. And that`s high school and college level. I know, she`s that smart. But she has childish moments. She has a doll which she never parts with and takes after our Mom, though she looks like Dad."

"And Darwin? He`s my best friend and brother, despite not being biological brothers."

At that the man's head snapped up.

"What about his parents?" Helmet asked.

"I don`t know. We just got him one day and soon he was part of the family we could never replace. He started calling my parents Mom and Dad and we were doing everything together."

The masked man was quiet therefore Gumball decided he would ask a question.

"Can I ask what the call you? I`ve been calling you the helmet in my head for a while now." He said with humor.

"I`m Red Hood. Kid, where is your family?" the man asked making the 12 year old freeze.

Gumball was quiet for a second before he quietly answered.

"I don`t know." He told Red Hood.

"But I know and I'm glad they`re not in this city." He said as he packed away all they used.

"What their name kid?"

Thinking he could not do much with it Gumball answered,

"Nicole and Richard Watterson."

After that they spent the rest of their time in silence.

When the kid fell asleep Red Hood quietly sneaked out of the basement. And even covered the window entrance with cardboard again.

…. …. …. ….

A dark dressed figure was in front of a giant computer screen. Suddenly he turned around in the chair facing the darkness of the cave.

"Come out." He ordered just as a figure appeared from the shadows.

Still haven't lost your touch." A young man wearing a leather jacket and a red helmet that covered his face. He reached for said helmet and removed it to show a handsome face with jet black hair and green eyes and a small tuft of hair white,

"I need you to find someone." Jason Todd a.k.a. Red Hood said.

"I am not helping you to…." Batman began but was interrupted.

"I`m not looking to kill them, just find them."

There was a moment of dead silence in the Bat Cave. But it was broken when the older one uttered these words.

"…..Who do you need to find?"

Jason smirked, but mischievously.

"Nicole and Richard Watterson."

AN: That`s all for today! Don't forget review and Read. Love you guys!

moonlightjasmine


	3. Chapter 3 a Shocking Revelation

**AN:** I do not own Gumball or Batman so you can't sue me. There is another Gumball/Batman crossover and this inspired me to write this one. Here Gumball doesn`t have Anais or his mother to help him so he has to rough it up on his own for a while and it will have better results than in 'The Hero' or 'The Forest'. Here he sacrifices himself to save others and is suddenly thrust into another completely unknown place so he will act slightly OOC.

Previously on Not in Elmore Anymore…..

" _WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"_

" _PENNY!" Gumball yelled….._

" _Gumball?! Gumball! GUMBALL!" She said looking around, but there was no sign of her blue furred son._

" _CLOAK TURN OFF!"He shouted at the top of his lungs in hysterical desperation._

" _Mom? Dad?! Anybody!"_

" _Somebody! Anais? Darwin?!"_

 _Gumball quickly learned that the city he had found himself was no sunshine and rainbows, unlike Elmore_.

 _Gumball wasn`t used to this. He was used to Elmore. Shiny, happy bizarre Elmore where even the tiniest things you considered ordinary and every day talked._

 _Mugging, kidnapping, murder of some of the special villains being sent to the Asylum by the resident hero._

 _She was nice. He had met her on one of his restless nights._

" _Oh a little kiddy up so late. It`s passed your bedtime you know." She said and crossed her arms mocking a mother scolding a child._

" _Ah, the moon. It`s beautiful like this isn't it?" she commented, only receiving a nod from him._

" _It makes me feel calm." He said quietly and the lady turned to him._

" _And me as well, but sometimes it causes me to get frisky. I usually pull the best heists then." She said and pulled out some kind of gold necklace that glittered in the pale moonlight._

" _Shiny." He commented, his inner cat screaming to bat at the glowing sparks._

" _Exactly." She said._

" _You`re not from here are you? And Lady?" she asked a slightly baffled expression on her face._

" _No I'm not. And yes, Lady. You move like one, with catlike grace. Reminds me of my mom." He let it slip out._

 _It was clear to say she was downright flattered by his comment._

" _Well thank you. I am Cat Woman, thief extraordinaire. And what was your mother's name?" she asked._

" _Nicole." He quietly said the name of the woman whose traits he shared._

" _Where is….your mother?"_

 _He obviously couldn't tell her the truth so he settled for half of it._

" _Not here anymore."_

 _Another person he met was a young man in a black and blue suit. He had a domino mask on and was chasing a goon who was headed towards Gumball._

" _Whoa! And I thought Robin was tense."The man with the domino mask commented as Gumball turned around._

" _Well thanks for making my job easier."He said as he moved to drag the man away._

" _Here! Catch!" the masked teen turned to him and seeing the staff being thrown towards he grabbed it and started bashing enemies with it._

 _One thug tried to attack Gumball for giving Robin a better chance at survival but he was quickly knocked out courtesy of our own naturally blue haired kid who was currently using a collar to hide that fact._

" _Thanks!" Robin said as he whacked a few more thugs._

" _Wait. How many Robins are out there?" Gumball asked said and got punched on the cheeks by a goon since he stopped moving._

" _Well throughout Bat family history, four. One of them is Nightwing now." Red Robin said._

" _I`m going to go get this under ice." Really just going to put a clump of snow wrapped in cloth on it._

" _Well sure…"Red Robin turned to finish only to see he was alone in the alley with the passed and knocked out thugs._

" _I thought we were the only ones who could do that."_

" _Are you okay?"He asked the man who swiveled around with a gun ready to fire before relaxing after seeing it was a kid._

" _Hey brat do you feel like dying?!"he had shouted at him and slowly the 11 year old shook his head._

" _Then don`t sneak up on me!" The man fired back._

" _How about I help you out with that? Better than bleeding outside." He said as The Helmet looked at him as if to see if he was trying to trick him._

" _Fine." He growled out, and followed the smiling Gumball out the alley and towards 'Home base'._

" _So now what, do we climb the fire escape ladder to reach you place or something?"_

 _Gumball just shook his head._

" _I don`t live up there." He said motioning towards the building apartments._

" _Then where do you live?" Helmet asked looking around, but deep down he kind of already knew._

" _In there." Gumball pointed towards the sideways turned dumpster._

" _Great, I'm getting medical attention from a kid, a homeless kid to boot." Helmet muttered as he followed Gumball at the side of the container._

" _I did not expect that." Helmet said as he saw the kid enter the basement. Following after him he was careful of his shoulder._

 _Dropping from the window he saw a storage basement room only premed up with stuff that the kid must have stolen._

" _I didn`t steal them." Gumball said knowing what the man was thinking._

" _You`re good." Helmet muttered._

" _Yeah, well you need that kind of knowledge here in this city. Also my mom had to patch me up almost every day, I was pretty clumsy." Gumball said as he pressed the gaiuse and started wrappring it up._

" _Troublemaker? I hadn`t pegged you for the type." The young adult said as he winced at the slightly tight bandages._

" _I wasn`t. it was more3 like the gullible idiot who didn`t think things through and usually got some kind or injury at the end of the day. Every day." Helmet chuckled at that._

" _Your mom, what was she like?" he asked looking at the brick wall._

" _So you got siblings?" the man asked._

" _Yeah I'm the oldest. Darwin is 2 years younger and Anais is 8 years younger."_

" _And Darwin? He`s my best friend and brother, despite not being biological brothers."_

 _At that the man's head snapped up._

" _Can I ask what the call you? I`ve been calling you the helmet in my head for a while now." He said with humor._

" _I`m Red Hood. Kid, where is your family?" the man asked making the 12 year old freeze._

 _Gumball was quiet for a second before he quietly answered._

" _I don`t know." He told Red Hood._

" _But I know and I'm glad they`re not in this city." He said as he packed away all they used._

" _What their name kid?"_

 _Thinking he could not do much with it Gumball answered,_

" _Nicole and Richard Watterson."_

 _A dark dressed figure was in front of a giant computer screen. Suddenly he turned around in the chair facing the darkness of the cave._

" _Come out." He ordered just as a figure appeared from the shadows._

" _I need you to find someone." Jason Todd a.k.a. Red Hood said._

"… _..Who do you need to find?"_

 _Jason smirked, but mischievously._

" _Nicole and Richard Watterson."_

….

…. ….

…. …. ….

…. …. …. ….

…. …. …. …. ….

Chapter 3: A shocking revelation

"The Watterson family does not exist." The gravely neutral voice made Jason Todd freeze up.

"What?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"I have ran those two names. Nicole and Richard Watterson. They do not exist. Not as a married couple and certainly not as a family. And the names Darwin and Anais were also with no results." Bruce said as he typed on the computer.

"Are you sure they are not…..?" Jason left the question unfinished but the meaning of it was clear.

"No, they don`t exist and never have." Bruce immediately said. He turned around to face the young anti hero.

"Why did you want to find them?" he asked looking at his second adopted son.

Jason started at the ground. Did that kid lie to him? He genuinely looked like he missed his family.

Seeing his son's fists tighten Bruce looked at the face of the boy he had adopted after he found him fighting thugs as Batman.

"One night I was going after some of Falcone`s underlings for a drug bust. I got shot in the shoulder but managed to off them quickly. Anyway I was inspecting the shot wound when suddenly I hear someone ask me if I'm okay. I turn around and see a kid no older than eleven or twelve behind me in a hoodie. I started cursing about trying to get himself killed by startling me.

Anyway after he saw I was bleeding the kid asked why I didn`t go to a hospital which made me rant that they would throw me in jail instead of treating it. Finally he suggested he treat it. Better than bleeding out outside I decided. I followed after him into another alley and what seemed like a overturned dumpster under a fire escape.

At first I thought he was going to climb the fire escape but it surprised me when he ducked and crawled in the dumpster. I followed after him and he surprised me again when he moved a couple of cardboard to show that he was using the building basement as a home.

He started bandaging the wound and after I commented he was good at it he said it was a must know in the city and that his mother used to bandage him.

When I asked him about him he talked as if she was alive yet gone. Then he spoke of other family members. When I asked him where they were he just said he didn`t know but he was glad they were not in Gotham.

Then I asked for their names thinking if anybody can you would be able to find them." He finished looking Brice in the eye.

Bruce turned back to the computer by now and was typing in an incredibly rapid pace.

"What did he look like?" he asked Jason who answered immediately. The boy had a look in his eyes that was all too familiar to Jason. He had seen it on many of the newly orphaned kids. Those who masked their grief by trying to appear tough.

Despite his plain features he knew he could recognize. He had an angular face, a mop of black hair and sharp eyes that spoke of childishness but had the potential to be angry.

" He was a bit shorter than average about 4'9 feet and skinny. Wears a black with blue hoodie and black sneakers." He described the kids` features as best as he could remember.

A few seconds later a video of the kid sitting at the edge of the roof of a building.

"Oh that`s him, he not doing anything….." Jason began but was interrupted as a slim black silhouette landed on the room and strutted down to sit next to the kid who didn`t even flinch. And the two of them sat there together and stared at the moon, their lips moved but they couldn`t hear them since the cameras did not provide audio.

Jason`s jaw all but dropped at that. What was the kid doing sitting next to Catwoman like that, like they were friends. Didn't he know she was a criminal?

"What is …? " he started only for Brice to interrupt him with his Batman voice.

"That`s what I`d like to know. There is a new onyx statue of Bastet with sapphires for eyes at the Egyptology exhibit. No doubt she would try to swipe it so i`ll be on a look out for her. You need to find the kid and see what is his connection to Selina.

Red Hood clenched his fists as he walked away. Did the kid really lie? He seemed to really miss his family. Anyway he will find the brat and bring him in and with Bruce they`ll find out the truth.

All they had to do is wait until night falls.

…. …. ….. ….. …. ….. ….. ….. …. …. ….

Gumball was going back to his home base. In the last week he had found and tweaked several things that made it feel more homey. The paper lantern that had a side torn which he used to read books when it got dark by placing a candle inside. The two comic books he had found about some Justice Society, he liked the Streak.

He also got in quite a few fights in the past week. Currently he was sprouting quite the shiner, courtesy of one of those punks. Well he got a black eye and gave a broken nose. He smirked but winced when his cheek flared in pain. Apparently they got him in the cheek as well.

"Damn stupid muggers and their ugly faces." He grumbled as he entered the alley.

It had rained the night before and the ground was littered with puddles and amongst the splashing noises his sneakers made he heard buzzing. Like something was short-circuiting.

Approaching one of the puddles and using it as a mirror he saw his hair change blue for a split second before going back to pitch black. The process repeated itself a few more times, each lasting a bit longer than the previous one. And to his horror, in those sky blue strands he could see a pir of well concealed cat ears.

"Oh, no no no n!" he said as he saw the image fizz again.

"You worked fine till now." He spoke as he grabbed at the collar like necklace around his neck. Suddenly a though came to his head.

"Divert cloaking to head only." He ordered as he looked in the puddle to see the image fizz once more before settling. Letting out a breath e didn't know he was holding he slumped down on the ground until he felt his tail brushing the sides of his thigh through the material of his pants.

"Oh, forgot about that." He said as he gently grabbed the limbed appendage.

Not willing to find out if he could tear the cloth, and not wanting to rip a hole in the only pair of pants he had he gently wrapped the tail around his waist.

"Okay what to do now?" He asked aloud. He had a couple of hours before it was dark and he could go to see Lady.

As if it had heard him, his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Right, dinner." He muttered as he prepared his back pack to find food again.

…. ….. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Selina Kyle or Catwoman was perched on the rooftop of a building looking at the beautiful loot she had gotten today.

A lithe feline sculpture out of pure black onyx with the deepest blue sapphire gems for eyes she had ever seen.

"Ooh, Kitten is going to love this?" she said as she pocketed her prize, but before she could leap to their meeting ground she felt a presence behind her and quickly detached her whip and snapped it at her prosecutor.

A dark figure jumped away from the stinging crack of her whip. A familiar caped silhouette with defined muscles was shown. And how familiar was she with those firm contours. Why, she had been pressed against them so much she could and often dreamt about them in her sleep.

When he lunged towards her with unexpected harshness. That surprised her.

"Oh Bats why the sudden rougness? Are you feeling stressed? I could help you with that you know?" she purred as she eveaded his advances one after another, but he had a certain ferociousness tonight.

"Don't play games with me."he practically growled. He lunged again, managing to take her by surprise and bend her arm behind her back so she couldn't escape.

"Who is that kid you talk to at night?" he asked lowly in her ear, his voice practically growling.

And instead of making her scared, it only made her shiver in want, before his words registered in her head. Now that surprised her far more.

"Kitten? What do you want him?' she asked since she quite liked the kid and his nickname to her. Lady, she had never been called that. Not while she was Catwoman.

"Tell me!" Bat said as he tightened his grip on her hands before spinning her around to face him.

"Now." He finished as she looked at those lips of his.

"He`s just a kid I happened to stumble upon after I was fleeing from one of our races. You know the one about the diamond necklace I took from that swanky jewery store. You were there when you saw him just sit there after all. You left when I didn't do anything.

"What is his name?" he asked to which she only shrugged her shoulders. He had released her arms, it seemed like he was more interested about the kid than the stolen onyx statuette.

"He didn't tell me his name. but you wanna know what he calls me?" she asked, he only stood there not answering, or showing any kind of emotion.

"Lady. He calls me Lady. Says I remind him of his mother, Nicolle. That she walked with a catlike grace similar to mine. And you know how much I like to get flattered, so every once in awhile I show up on that roof. When I have a heist I show him the loot, when you don`t manage to get it, and other nights we just stay out and look at the moon, drinking milk while doing it." She said with a sigh as she looked at the silver radiant orb in the sky.

"Why him?" he asked, and that drew a smirk on her face.

"Why bats, are you jealous?" she asked which only made him frown, well more than usual.

"Well you know, us cats got to stick together. Even though he is just a kitten." She said and turned to see his expression but he was gone.

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Gumball was heading back to his home with a semi full stomach when he heard the fizzing sound again. Running to a miraculously still not shattered or broken window he saw that his cloaking collar was beginning to short-circuit again.

"Oh no! Damn it!" he shouted as the collar made another minute of flickering form blue to black before stopping and under the hood that gumball was currently glad he always wore on he was able to notice light blue strands.

Deciding it was best to run back towards his home base Gumball took off in the streets. After a few turns he turned round the corner to see a familiar red helmeted figure waiting for him at the overturned dumpster.

Hearing someone approach Red Hood Turned arounf and when he caught sight of him only uttered one word.

"You!"

But it was uttered in a very familiar way for Gumball. Usually it meant that he was in heaps of trouble.

No wanting to get in said trouble, and the fact that he could be found with blue hair, cat ears and a tail, which guaranteed bad stuff also helped him to forget his previous fatigued of running to hide, to running away from the man who was pursuing him.

…. …. …. …. …. ….

When Red Hood had come to the dumpster he made sure to be as silent as possible, to not alert the kid that he was there and possibly catch him before he decided to make a dash for it and gets some questions out of him.

Unfortunately, the kid wasn't there. Just when he was about to start cursing he remembered the kid telling him he usually went to get food form restaurant dumpsters for freshly thrown out food. So he should be headed straight home after his meal.

Deciding I wouldn't hurt to wait Red Hood leaned on the wall and waited for the kid who bandaged him when he was shot.

Did he lie about his family and if so why? And why was he talking to Catwoman? Was he a spy for her, or an informant or someone who she`s training to be the next cat burglar?

He was so immersed in his thought he didn't notice the approaching footsteps until he heard a gasp and saw the kid there, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You." He managed to say before the kids eyes widened, and then in the split of a second he turned tail and ran.

"Shit!" Red Hood cussed as he started chasing after the little brat.

He chased him through a few blocks, and he had to say, the kid was fast.

He thought he had cornered him when they turned in a dead end alley and as he ran towards the kid, he was surprised to see him jump upon the bare brick wall and use it as a rebound to climb the fire escape ladders in a second.

Cursing again he scaled them as quickly as possible only to see the kid jump off the room and not the next one.

Running after him he almost mentioned that this used to be a lot easier years ago when he was Robin but bit his tongue and only muttered he was going to give the kid a nice beating.

With a burst of speed he managed to grab the kid by the back of his foodie and yank him back, only for the hood part to fall and a mop of blue hair to be shown. Blue hair with a pair of cat ears and a tail which had unraveled from his waist

The only words escaped his lips at this point were…..

"Well … Fuck"

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. … … … .

This was it. Gumball knew it. This is how he was going to die. Shot because he did something to piss off Red Hood.

He closed his eyes shut, waiting for the moment to come only to be met with silence. Opening one eye to peek and see what was happening he saw Red hood standing in front of him and not taking his eyes off of him, well at least that`s what it looked like since he couldn't actually tell due to the fact that he was wearing a helmet.

"Bats, we got a problem here." He muttered as he touched his hand to the side of his helmet.

Gumball could only watch as the man seemed to have a conversation with somebody.

"the big kind of problem." He said a second later.

"Are you sure?" he asked after a while before shrugging.

"Well, it`s your funeral." He finished as he started to approach Gumball who was looking at him in confusion. Red Hood sighed before grabbing Gumball by the back collar of his hoodie and lifting him up until he was over the masked mans shoulder like a potato sack.

"Well kid, you got the attention of the Bats. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing I don't know. It depends on how you answer. Now if I were you I wouldn't lie to the man. Oh, and hold on." He said before leaping down to the fire escape.

….

So what did you think?

Leave your opinion as a review it shows us that you actually read it.

moonlightjasmine


End file.
